LEE
by Istrinya Jidat
Summary: Mata bulat yang indah, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, kulit sehalus, bibir sexy dan tubuh langsing ini, aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini.


Title : LEE (versi Suga POV)

Author : Tika Mutiara a.k.a Kim Soohyun a.k.a Kang Je hee

Main cast :

\- Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga a.k.a si gula a.k.a agus (BTS)

\- Song Lee In (OC)

Support cast :

\- Member BTS

Summary : Mata bulat yang indah, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, kulit sehalus, bibir sexy dan tubuh langsing ini, aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini.

Dislaimer : ALL PLOT "ON THE STORY" IS MINE

Dia berjalan menghampiriku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan, antara marah dan rindu, antara benci dan kesal, antara cinta dan kecewa.

"Oppa! Kenapa tidak menjemputku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Huhft, aku jauh-jauh datang dari Thailand sampai sini bukannya disambut dengan baik malah dicuekin dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, oppa tidak menjemputku! Setidaknya berikan aku pelukan hangatmu, oppa. Bogoshipo." Ucapnya, panjang lebar.

Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah meminta untuk dipeluk tapi..dia bukan Song Lee In yang selama ini aku kenal.

Pipi chuby yang selama ini menghiasi wajahnya, mata sipit yang biasanya selalu ada disana, bibir tipis yang seperti lidi dan hidung besar yang biasanya berada ditempatnya kini...tidak ada lagi.

Song Lee In, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?

"Oppaaaa, kau tidak mau memelukku?" Tanyanya, dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan.

"Aku tidak mau memeluk seorang PEMBOHONG!" Pekikku.

Dia sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan sikapku ini.

"Lee." Panggil Jimin, sembari berlari kearah Lee.

Dia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Lee di dorm kami.

Jimin langsung memeluk Lee dengan erat, seolah tidak mau kehilangan Lee lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu kalau mau pulang? Kan oppa bisa jemput dibandara jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot bawa koper sebesar ini sendirian." Ucap Jimin, sembari melirik kearah koper besar yang ada disamping Lee.

"Lee, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Taehyung si manusia setengah alien, sembari melompat kegirangan kearah Lee.

"Tae, bogoshipoooo!" Ucap Lee, kali ini, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Taehyung.

Taehyungpun langsung memeluknya.

"Nadooo, My Leelee." Balas Taehyung, sembari tersenyum bahagia.

"Hey! Dia milikku!" Pekik Jimin, sembari memisahkan Taehyung dari Lee In.

Semuanya bertingkah seolah-olah, dia benar-benar Lee In. Apa hanya aku yang merasa bahwa dia bukan Song Lee In yang selama ini selalu menemani hari-hariku?

Jimin dan Taehyung bersikap solah-olah tidak ada yang berubah dari Lee. seolah-olah dia masih sama seperti dulu, Seolah-olah tidak ada yang berubah darinya, padahal itu terlihat sangat jelas.

"Hey, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya Jungkook, sembari berjalan menghampiri sumber keributan yang tidak lain adalah Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan Lee.

"Kalian berdua lagi, ckckckckck tidak bisakah kalian sehariiiiii saja tidak bertengkar." Ucap Jungkook, dengan tatapan memelas.

"Lee." Panggilnya, setelah ekor matanya menangkap sosok keberadaan Lee.

"Kapan kau pulang? Aigoo, kau tambah cantik setelah pulang dari Thailand, pasti operasi plastiknya berhasil, benarkan tebakanku?" Tanyanya, antusias.

PLETAK!

"Adauww, hyung! Kenapa kau menjitakku?!" Tanya Jungkook, sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari Jimin.

"Kita kan sudah janji tidak akan membicarakan soal operasi plastik, apa kau lupa? Dasar maknae pabo!" Bisik Jimin, kekesalan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Eumm, mianhe hyung, aku lupa." Ucap Jungkook, masih sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari Jimin.

Operasi plastik? Apa Lee melakukan itu? Apa dia benar-benar mengubah wajahnya agar terlihat jauh lebih cantik? Benarkah itu?

Aku melirik kearah Lee dan mendapati dia tengah tersenyum manis kearah Jimin.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Lee sangaaaat mencintai Jimin. Yeah, dulu masih cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi kurasa sekarang tidak seperti itu lagi. Jimin sudah memperlakukan dia dengan sangat baik dan perhatiannya benar-benar mencerminkan seolah-olah dia menyanyanggi Lee.

Tapi mengapa sampai harus melakukan operasi plastik? Wae?!

Aku benar-benar sangat merindukan Lee yang dulu, seorang yeoja ceria yang selalu tersenyum tulus untuk siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Yeah, kupikir dia yang dulu jauh lebih cantik dari dia yang sekarang.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kenapa diam saja, biasanya kan oppa yang paling bawel." Ucap Lee, sembari mengapit lenganku dan mengayun-ayunkannya dengan manja.

Dia tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Lepaskan!" Ucapku.

Dia menghentikan kegiatan mengayun-ayunkan lenganku dan terlihat sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutku.

"Oppa." Ucapnya, sembari menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan.

"KAU INI TULI YAH! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN, YAH LEPASKAN! Mulai saat ini, aku mohon dengan sangaaat, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!" Pekikku, sembari melepaskan lengannya yang masih mengapit dilenganku dan kemudian melangkahkan kakiku, pergi meninggalkan Lee, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkahku yang mungkin aneh menurut mereka.

"Oppa. Yoongi oppa." Panggilnya, sembari berlari kearahku.

Tidak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menghentikan langkah kakiku dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengannya. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku kesal.

"Oppaaa." Pekiknya, sembari mencengkram erat lenganku.

Akupun mau tidak mau harus menghentikan langkahku.

"Oppa! Katakan apa salahku?! Jangan diam seperti ini, jangan menyuruhku pergi lagi, jangan hindari aku lagi, jebal." Ucapnya, dengan tatapan memelas.

"Palli, katakan apa salahku?! Oh iya, oleh-olehnya sudah aku titip ke Jimin oppa. suka tidak? Kalau tidak, aku masih punya banyak oleh-oleh yang lain." Ucapnya, antusias.

Lee, bukan itu yang aku harapkan.

Aku hanya ingin, kau kembali menjadi Song Lee In yang selama ini aku kenal, bukan Song Lee In cantik yang sekarang menjadi terkenal karena kecantikannya. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti dulu, tetap berada disampingku.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lirih dan kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya dilenganku.

Dia terlihat sangat kebingungan dengan sikapku.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang kau cari? Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya kan? Kecantikan, kepopuleran dan Jimin, jadi nikmatilah apa yang sudah selama ini kau inginkan dan menjauhlah dariku." Ucapku, sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Dia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar olehnya.

"Op-paa, oppa..jebal, beritahu dulu apa salahku, setelah itu baru boleh menyuruhku menjauh dari oppa. kalau seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah tahu, apa kesalahanku." Ucapnya, dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kesalahanmu? Lee, kau tidak salah hanya saja aku merindukan seseorang yang dulu begitu dekaaat denganku." Ucapku, sembari menatap dengan tatapan lirih kearahnya.

"Nugu?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengambil dompet yang aku taruh di kantong belakang celana jeansku dan kemudian mengeluarkan foto yang ada didalam dompetku.

Foto seorang yeoja mungil yang sangat manis.

Hanya dia satu-satunya yeoja yang aku sayanggi selain eommaku tapi sekarang, aku bahkan tak dapat menemuinya lagi.

Aku memperlihatkan foto yeoja mungil itu kearah Lee.

"Dia, yeoja yang sangat aku rindukan." Ucapku, sembari tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tapi sekarang, aku bahkan tak dapat menemuinya. Seandainya saja aku bisa mencarinya, seandainya saja dia masih ada disini, seandainya saja dia mau tetap berdiri disampingku, seandainya saja yeoja itu bisa kembali.. aku akan sangat senang, karena hanya dia yang aku butuhkan, karena hanya dia sumber inspirasiku tapi sepertinya dia jauh lebih memilih hidup dikelilinggi oleh orang banyak yang menganggumi kecantikannya dan bisa menjadi yeojachingu seorang Park Jimin. Yeah, hanya itu yang selalu dia pikirkan, hanya itu yang dia inginkan, tanpa pernah tahu bahwa aku selalu berada disampingnya." Lanjutku, panjang lebar.

Perlahan airmata jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Itu aku, oppa. Orang yang ada didalam foto itu aku, aku yang masih jelek, aku yang selalu ditertawakan oleh banyak orang, aku yang selalu diejek oleh teman-teman sekelasku, aku yang selalu berdiam diri didalam kelas bahkan ketika jam istirahat, aku yang diam-diam mencintai Jimin oppa dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar dia menyukaiku, aku yang bodoh, aku yang selalu sendirian. Itu aku, oppa. itu Song Lee In!" Ucapnya, airmata mengalir deras membasahi pipi halusnya.

"Tapi, untuk apa oppa masih menaruh foto jelek ini!" Pekiknya, sembari merebut foto itu dari tanganku dan kemudian merobeknya menjadi empat bagian kemudian membuangnya.

"INI AKU. SONG LEE IN yang baru! Song Lee In yang disukai banyak orang, Song Lee In yang cantik, Song Lee In yang bisa menjadi yeojachingunya Park Jimin, Song Lee In yang memiliki banyak teman. LIHAT! Ini aku, oppa. lupakan saja yeoja yang ada didalam foto itu dan bertemanlah denganku, eoh?" Lanjutnya, sembari menghapus dengan kasar airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kemudian berkata "Aku tidak bisa. Mianhe, Lee."

"Wae?! Kenapa tidak bisa? Orang lain bisa, kenapa oppa tidak bisa?" Tanyanya, bertubi-tubi.

"Karena aku tidak seperti mereka! Mata bulat yang indah ini, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, kulit sehalus ini, bibir sexy dan tubuh langsing ini, aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin Song Lee In kembali. Aku ingin dia seperti dulu lagi. Ceria, tidak sombong, berbicara dengan intonasi yang lembut, cengeng tapi sangaaat baik hati dan penyabar. Aku merindukan Song Lee In yang dulu, aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya." Ucapku, sembari menatap dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan kearah Lee.

Sedangkan Lee hanya terus meneteskan airmatanya sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu sedih.

Tapi yang jelas, sekarang aku dapat bernafas dengan lega karena aku sudah mengeluarkan semuanya.. semua yang harus aku katakan padanya sudah aku katakan.

FIN


End file.
